


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, HanniHoliday2017, Hannibal Is An Idiot, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nonsense, Tumblr Prompt, Will is still a grump, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Prompt: i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS now!





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



Snow glittered under the streetlamps. The forecast had called for several inches overnight, and it was well underway. Will sat at the window of his apartment, a mug of too-strong (just right) eggnog in his hand.

After so many years trying to build a life down in Florida, fixing boat motors, Will had to admit he’d missed snow. The cold, not so much, but there was something about freshly fallen snow that had a nostalgic quality to it. Memories of making snowpeople, red noses and cheeks, lost mittens. Hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows.

It wasn’t the only reason he’d left Florida, but for the moment, it was a nice little fantasy to imagine it was. Easier to lie to himself when he was alone. Well. Sort of alone.

Winston shambled over and laid on top of his feet with a rumbling sigh. Will scratched him behind the ears, murmuring an apology. The weather was a bit harder on him, with his arthritis. That was why he’d gotten an apartment on the first floor, despite his own preference for something on a higher floor. Less foot traffic.

It was peaceful, though, watching the snow pile up. The stillness of the evening made everything seem magical. Like a fairyland.

A body fell outside his window.

Wait.

_A body fell outside his window._

Shit. The apartment was ten stories high. Where the hell had they fallen from?

Without another thought, Will set down his mug and flew out the door. Wearing only a t-shirt and sweat pants. Well. He did shove his feet into his boots on the way out.

Thankfully, the body was moving as Will approached. Whoever it was, they were alive.

“Hey! Hello? You okay?”

There was an answering groan.

Will dropped to his knees in the snow and laid a gentle hand on their shoulder. “Can you feel anything? Anything broken?”

“Just my pride,” came the croaked reply. The body rolled over to reveal an absurdly attractive man. Dark, deep set eyes, cheekbones that could cut glass, and beautiful, though slightly bloodied, lips. “I slipped.”

Slowly, Will helped the man to stand. “Slipped? How the hell did you slip all the way out your fucking window?”

Brushing the snow from his jacket, the man straightened, then bent over in pain. He hissed a breath, and held his ribs. “I was… putting up Christmas lights around the window frame.”

“Outside? Right _now_? Are you some kind of idiot?”

The man looked up, eyes crinkling at the corners. It was difficult to tell if it was a smile or a grimace. “It would appear so. Nonetheless, you should go back inside, you’ll catch your death. I’m quite all right, now. Thank you.”

Oh, right. It was fucking cold. Will wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t budge. “You’re bleeding.”

“Am I? Oh, well. I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” The man held out his hand. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Apartment 2F.”

Will looked at Hannibal’s hand, but didn’t take it. “Will Graham. Apartment 1F. You’re a fucking doctor? You should know better.”

“I should. And yet…”

Will snorted. “Idiot doctor. Right. Well. I’ve got a first aid kit, let me help get you cleaned up.”

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. “Well…”

“And I’ve got some powerful fucking eggnog.”

A smile. “Ah, then I cannot refuse. Lead the way, Will Graham of apartment 1F.”

They headed inside.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until years later, when Hannibal was retelling the story of how they met to a few friends, Will found out the bastard had orchestrated the whole thing. Apparently, he’d been enchanted by the beautiful new tenant with the irritable demeanor. But every time he tried introducing himself, Will disappeared into his apartment before Hannibal could utter a word.

Eventually, he found out Will was a retired cop. The sort who stopped to help children with skinned knees and adopted arthritic dogs. And so, Hannibal came up with a brilliant (in his opinion) plan. Appeal to the ex-cop’s ill-concealed bleeding heart.

Hannibal had fallen out of that fucking window on purpose.


End file.
